Happy Birthday Foxy
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: This is a fluffy oneshot about the residents of Radiator Springs celebrating Foxy's birthday for her! I don't own the songs, Ke ha and Little Big Town do. :)


Happy Birthday, Foxy!

Early one wintery morning, Foxy was woken up by Fillmore nudging her gently. "C'mon, time to get up."

"Nooo, it's too early…" Foxy mumbled sleepily, curling up in her bean bag chair. Fillmore sighed quietly, then picked her up, cradling her before he put her on his roof. He rolled outside, seeing that it was still dark outside, but the sky was just beginning to lighten. He rolled over to Flo's, Foxy sprawled out on his roof.

"I'm guessin' that she don't know what day it is." Sheriff's whisper reached Fillmore with a chuckle.

"Not a clue." Doc added, looking up at Foxy. Fillmore looked around at the ones who were gathered under the awnings, then nodded. The plan was that once the sun came up, they would all shout "Surprise!" and wake Foxy up. They didn't have long to wait, and Mater began snickering quietly in anticipation. The sun crept over the rooftops of the shops, shining early-morning light throughout the town.

"SURPRISE!" When Foxy heard the combined shout, she bolted into the air with a small scream, and ended up falling clean off Fillmore's roof. Lightning raced over as she neared the ground, and she landed on his hood.

"Thanks, Light."

"You're welcome."

"Happy Birthday, Foxy!" Mater exclaimed, driving over.

"Thanks, Mater."

"Here ya go!" Mater hoisted a crudely wrapped, lumpy present up to her level with his tow hook.

"Mater, you didn't need to do that." She told him with a smile, but he insisted. "All right. What is it? Is it a frog? Ooh, what about a license plate?"

"Why would ya need a license plate?" Sheriff asked her in confusion.

"I think they're neat!" She said with a laugh, then unwrapped the present. Inside was a scarf, which Foxy placed around her neck instantly. "Thanks, Mater! It's really warm!" She gave him a grin, which he returned. Red rolled over to her, then passed her another present, blushing a deep red. Foxy opened it, and smiled as a book's glimmering title font peered out from the center of a blood-red hard-cover. "Thanks, Red! It looks like a good book! I can't wait to read it!" Red blushed, looked at the ground, then bashfully gave her a smile. She giggled, then slid off Lightning's hood to give Red a hug. He returned it, blushing redder than ever. When she turned around, Lightning had set a present on his hood in the exact spot where she had been sitting. Foxy gave him a smile, then picked it up as she sat down again. "What's this, Lightning?"

"Open it up and see." Foxy opened it up, and her eyes widened as she looked at the gift.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"Lightning, it's incredible!" Foxy exclaimed, lifting a drink hat that she could fit over her ear hat out of a box.

"Knew you'd love it. Now you can drink coffee twice as fast." Foxy laughed along with the others, then placed it on her head.

"It fits great!" Lightning chuckled, and Fillmore nudged her.

"I've got somethin' to show ya." He replied to her confused expression. She hopped off Lightning's hood, then followed Fillmore. He led the way to their secluded spot on a cliff face in Tailfin Pass, Foxy following behind.

"Fillmore, what's up?" She asked in confusion. Fillmore smiled, then looked out over the horizon. Foxy followed his lead, and gasped quietly in awe. Although she had seen the area by night, she had never seen it by day, and it was stunning. The shadows and early morning sun provided sharp contrasts to each other, the shadows elongated into oblivion, especially around the Butte, the hills leading to the interstate, and if Foxy squinted, she could see Cadillac Range, far into the distance. "Fillmore, it's amazing. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"That's not all, man. Listen." Foxy did, and didn't hear anything for a while. Just as she was about to give up, she heard her favorite newer band, called 'The Wanted' singing 'Glad You Came'. She turned to Fillmore and smiled. He nudged her in the direction of the music. "Go 'head, man." At Foxy's deeply confused look, Fillmore sighed, then led the way, seemingly right into the rock wall!

"Fillmore?!"

"Yeah, Elizabeth?" Foxy went after him, and discovered a roughly-carved, natural tunnel in the rock wall.

"Where does this lead?" Foxy asked, pressing against Fillmore when she had caught up. Tight spaces certainly weren't her favorite.

"You're gonna find out soon." Barely five seconds later, Foxy saw a bright light at what could only be described as the end of the tunnel. She ran for it, and her jaw dropped. At the end of the tunnel was a large, open, grassy area. Foxy looked around, and discovered that they were on top of the cliffs.

"Wow… you can see for miles!" She exclaimed. Fillmore smiled, then the two laid in the soft grass to watch the clouds. As late afternoon rolled around, Foxy sat up at Fillmore's side. "Hey, Fillmore?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Shouldn't we be getting back to town?"

"Not yet, man. We haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"The best part?" Fillmore nodded, then pulled aside to reveal a picnic basket, setting atop a neatly-folded checked blanket. "Ohh, Fillmore…" She gasped quietly in surprise. Fillmore nuzzled her cheek gently with his fender.

"Happy Birthday, Elizabeth." The two watched as a single firework shot into the sky, then another. The two exploded in bright colors, followed by more.

"Did you do all this for me?" Foxy asked. Fillmore smiled and nodded. "Thank you, very much, Fillmore."

"It was nothin', really." Fillmore replied, and Foxy smiled.

"Not to me it wasn't. It was so much more than that." She kissed his front end gently, then wrapped her arms around it in a hug. The two spread out the blanket and set up their picnic together, then watched the sun go down, talking about their past experiences with romance. Just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the two decided to leave, in case they ended up staying there for the night. Foxy had fallen asleep on Fillmore's roof, her arms splayed out across it in a hug. Fillmore looked up at her with a smile, then continued driving back home.

"Ya done good, Fillmore. Ya done good." Mack replied with a grin, seeing Foxy clinging to Fillmore's roof.

"Hey. Elizabeth. C'mon, wake up."

"What is it, Fillmore?" She asked softly, still half asleep.

"Not done celebratin' your birthday yet."

"We're not?"

"Nope." Mack replied with a grin, seeing Lightning setting up the karaoke machine with Foxy in mind.

"What're we gonna do now?" She asked, sliding down Fillmore's side to land on her feet.

"You've still got more presents to open, and we were going to have a party." Sheriff told her, and she perked up a little.

"Okay. Just let me get a cup of coffee, and I should be good until midnight." The others chuckled, and Flo set a cup in front of her.

"Here, honey. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Flo." Foxy gave her a smile before taking a sip.

"Foxy, come here! I want to show you something."

"What's up, Light?"

He gestured towards the karaoke machine, grinning. "You're up first."

"You jerk! Fine, If I must." Her grin gave her away, and she took the mike. "What song is it?"

"It's on shuffle. Just try it."

"All right…" With that, she pressed the button to begin the machine. She recognized the song instantly, and grinned.

"_**Maybe just need some rehab. Maybe just need some sleep. I've got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley, I'm makin' those desperate calls. I'm stayin' up all night, hopin, hittin' my head against the wall! What you got, boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind! 'Cause your love, your love, your love, is my drug! Your love, your love, your love! I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug! Your love, your love, your love, your love!**_"

Foxy sang happily, dancing around. Lightning passed her a drink, and she downed it without a second thought.

"_**Won't listen to any advice, momma's tellin' me I should think twice. But left to my own devices, I'm addicted. It's a crisis! My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment's getting' kinda hazy. My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crack head! What you got boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time! I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind! **__**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love! I said your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!**_"

She took another drink, then started up again.

"_**I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay! I get so high when you're with me but crash and crave you when you leave! Hey! So, I gotta question. Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug? Huh, your drug? Huh, your drug? Your drug, is my love your drug?**_"

She froze, then started singing again. The others exchanged glances and grins.

"_**Because your love, your love , your love, is my drug. Your love your love, your love! I said your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love! Because your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love! I said your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love! Hey!, soo, your love, your love, your love is my drug.**_ I like your beard." She blushed as the others cheered, then passed the mike to Lightning. "Your turn." She said, and he laughed.

"I'll try. But I'll need you too. It's a duet."

"Ohh, fine..."

He tossed her an extra microphone, which she caught. "It's wireless." She commented, and Lightning nodded.

"Yep."

"All right, let's do this!" Foxy gave him a smile. The music started, and Foxy nodded her head to the banjo. Lightning started the song, and Foxy realized that she had heard it before.

"_**I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from, I was born and raised in the boondocks. One thing I know, no matter where I go, I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks." **_

Foxy jumped in, and sang a small duet. "_**I can feel that muddy water runnin' through my veeeins. And I can hear that lullaby of a midniiight traiiin!" **_

Foxy stopped singing and sat on Lightning's roof as he continued. "_**And it sings to me and it sounds familiar!**_"

Foxy joined in again for the chorus, looking down at Lightning with a smile. "_**I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from, I was born and raised in the boondocks! One thing I know, no matter where I go I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks!**_"

Foxy leapt off Lightning's hood, singing with the song. "_**And I can taste that honeysuckle, and it's still so sweeet, when it grooows wild, down at old camp creeek!**_"

Foxy stopped, then Lightning started, picking up where she had stopped. "_**Yeah it calls to me like a warm wind blowin'!**_"

They started the chorus again, some of the others beginning to sing with them. "_**I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from, I was born and raised in the boondocks! One thing I know, no matter where I go, I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks! It's where I learned about livin'! It's where I learned about love! It's where I learned about workin' hard and havin' a little was just enough! **__**It's where I learned about Jesus, and knowin' where I stand, you can take it or leave it, this is me, this is who I am!**_"

The two exchanged a glance and grin, then the interlude was over. She sat on Lightning's roof patiently, waiting until her time to join him. "_**Gimme a tin roof, a front porch and a gravel road, and that's home to me.**_ _**Feels like home to me. I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from, I was born and raised in the boondocks.**_

Foxy jumped in as the drumbeat finished, grinning. "_**One thing I know, no matter where I go, I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks. I keep my heart and soul in the booondocks.**_"

Foxy fell silent as Lightning took the verse. "_**You get a line, I'll get a pole, we'll go fishin' in a crawfish hole, five card poker on Saturday night, church on a Sunday mornin'.**_"

Mack joined the two, and Lightning kept singing. "_**You get a line, I'll get a pole.**_"

"_You get a line, I'll get a pole._" (A/N This is Mack, in Italics)

"_**We'll go-**_"

"_We'll go fishin' in a crawfish hole._"

Foxy popped in with a grin. "**Down in the boondocks!**"

"_Five card poker on Saturday night!_"

"_**Church on Sunday mornin'.**_"

The three paused, then started again, Lightning leading. "_**You get a line, I'll get a pole.**_"

"_You get a line, I'll get a pole._"

"_**We'll go fishin-**_"

"_We'll go fishin' in a crawfish hole!_"

"**Down in the boondocks!**"

"_Five card poker on a Saturday night._"

"**Say a little prayer for me!**"

"_**Church on Sunday mornin'.**_"

"_**You get a line, I'll get a pole.**_"

"_You get a line, I'll get a pole!_"

"_**We'll go fishin'-**_"

"_We'll go fishin' in a crawfish hole!_"

"**Down in the boondocks!**"

"_Five card poker on Saturday night!_"

"**Say a little prayer for me!**"

"_**Church on Sunday mornin'.**_"

The three finished, and got plenty of honking horns and cheers.

"You're really good, Mack!" Foxy gave him a smile, making him blush slightly. As the night wore on, it finally found Foxy curled up on Fillmore's roof, fast asleep, tired out from her busy day.

"She's sleepin' like a rock." Sheriff chuckled, looking up at her, her tail drooping over the side of Fillmore's roof.

"'Least it means she had a good birthday." Fillmore added, looking up at her fondly. He took her back to his dome, and gently set her down in her chair. "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth. Hope ya had fun." He said quietly, nuzzling her gently before lying at her side.

**Guess what? It's my birthday today! :D I wanted to write a short fluffy one-shot because Foxy's birthday is the same as mine. (heehee! :D) Anyway, the groundhog says we're going to have an early spring! I don't own any of the characters except for Foxy, or the music, I just own the ideas, so no stealing, read and review please? Thanks! Oh, and look for the next chapter of Everything's Not What It's Cracked Up To Be! Should be up soon! See you next week if my mother doesn't take my computer... Liz :D**


End file.
